jurassicparkfandomcom-20200222-history
A Rising Tide
A Rising Tide is a short motion comic that takes places after the event of . Plot The comic opens with the final quote from Ian Malcolm from the end of before cutting to a news-reporter named Rebecca Ryan, who is currently giving a report about protesters fighting for dinosaur rights outside the U.S. Capitol. In the middle of this report, Rebecca is alerted to breaking news from the north shore of Oahu, Hawaii, leading to her switching to an on-site reporter from an Oahu affiliate, Bo Kalani, for more information. Bo states that, while he was there to report on the Big Wave Surfing Competition, all of the surfers started hurrying out of the water. He stops one of the fleeing surfers to ask him about what happened, with the man stating that a surfer had gotten attacked by something in the water. When Bo states that some of the surfers claim that there was some sort of submarine or whale in the water, the surfer emphatically denies that it was either of them. Bo asks him what else it could have been, but the surfer has no idea whatsoever. A lifeguard quickly approaches them and demands that they leave, as they are in the process of evacuating the area. The surfer hurries away from the scene, leaving Bo to continue his reporting. As Bo claims that no one can get a handle on the situation and questions wether the object in the water is some sort of military invasion or genetic anomaly, he suddenly hears a loud sound and sees a dark shape emerging from the water. As Bo and his cameraman flee the scene, a massive reptilian creature can be seen attacking another surfer, just barely missing its target. Rebecca states that they will try to get back into contact with Oahu, but she does assert that, thanks to Bo's footage and dozens of social media posts from the area, experts were able to identify the reptilian creature as the escaped Mosasaurus from Jurassic World. Footage is shown of the Mosasaurus consuming a shark from before Rebecca states that the animal had managed to travel nearly 5,000 miles from Isla Nublar to Hawaii while a map of the creature's journey is shown. Rebecca states that the Mosasaurus will be difficult to subdue, citing its weight of 15 tons, or 30,000 pounds, before signing off from the broadcast. Later on, while driving home, Rebecca is called by her son, who is watching her earlier broadcast. She tells him to put his father on the phone, where they discuss her previous story. Rebecca asserts that she is unsure what it all means and asks that he keep their kids from scouring the web until she gets home. He says that he is already on it and that he will see her soon before ending the call. Characters *Rebecca Ryan *Bo Kalani *Mosasaurus Attempted Victim *Unamed Lifeguard List of Prehistoric Creatures in the Comic *''Mosasaurus'' Trivia *The surfer who Bo Kalani talks to is wearing a JAWS T-shirt, a reference to the movie of the same name directed by Steven Spielberg, the director of and . Category:Jurassic World Category:Comic books Category:Movie Canon Category:Jurassic World: Fallen Kingdom Category:Motion Comics